


Drive

by rubygirl29



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon thinks he has a good idea on how to fit in on Earth.  John isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Drive**

 

“You should teach me how to drive,” Ronon said.

“What?” They were lying in bed, naked. Sheppard, already driven to near distraction by Ronon’s body pressed the length of his and either ready to move away or move to the next level of arousal, wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. “What did you say? You want to drive? A car?”

Ronon propped himself up on an elbow and trailed a finger down Sheppard’s chest. “You don’t need the Ancestral gene, do you?”

“You have to have the Earth gene,” Sheppard grumbled, and squirmed as Ronon’s finger circled his nipple. “And lots of practice.”

“I’m good at practice.” Ronon bent his head and tongued the nipple he had been teasing. He proved his point by ‘practicing’ on the other nipple. Sheppard felt the muscles in his abdomen contract like an electric current had run through him. “I noticed,” he gasped.

“You trust McKay to fly jumpers, but not me to drive a car?” Ronon asked.

“Well, it’s not like Rodney’s going to run into traffic. It takes focus.”

“Okay.” He focused on Sheppard’s mouth, tracing it lightly, exploring the dip in the center with his tongue, finding the sweetness of his inner lip, whispering against the curve of his smile. “I can focus. And McKay’s destroyed solar systems.”

John could focus, too. He really could. “You nearly blew up the Daedalus, Chewie.”

“I haven’t seen any rail guns on cars.” Another lick into John’s mouth as his hand moved lower, warm and slow, his thumb pressing lightly into the flesh below Sheppard’s navel. He was close, so close to where John wanted to be touched. Needed to be touched.

That need made him impatient, and the slow stroke of Ronon's hand as it glided across his skin made him incautious. “Oh, for Pete’s sake … all right, I’ll teach you how to drive. Someplace without traffic. Like the Mojave Desert.” He tugged on Ronon’s dreads, bringing him up for a kiss. He wasn’t going to yield without getting something in return. He felt Ronon smile and give a brief shiver of laughter.

“Deal?” His thumb moved across the slick of semen welling on the tip of John's cock. He touched the moisture to Sheppard's mouth, then took it back into his own with a kiss, their tastes combining in an intoxicating mix that John wanted to drink in deeply, not merely sip. It was good, it was sweet. It was worth surrendering the point.

“Deal,” Sheppard's whisper faded into a soft groan of pleasure. He wrapped his hand around Ronon’s, guiding him back to his cock and into the rhythm he craved. He found Ronon's shaft and took the hard length into his hand; mirroring Ronon's movements until they were both rocking into each other with the same driving rhythm.

“Look at me,” Ronon whispered into John's mouth.

He did, seeing the blur of passion, the heat of desire, the strength of love. “God,” he breathed. Their hands were in the way of intimate contact. Sheppard released Ronon and clung to his shoulders as Ronon's arms clasped him tightly. Their bodies quivered and pressed into each other until John wasn't sure where he ended and Ronon began; his breath was Ronon's, his heartbeat and his heat were the same. His cry of completion was echoed by Ronon's rough curse as their climax tore at them and then made them one.

Finally, when his body stopped quaking with every brush of Ronon's cock against his, John fell back, utterly drained. The scent of sex was heavy and sweet. He breathed it in, closed his eyes, let it intoxicate him and lull him. His pulse finally settled into some semblance of a resting heartbeat.

Ronon wrapped a long arm over his chest, nestled his chin in the hollow of John's shoulder. “Teach me to drive stick?”

John tried to wrap his mind around what Ronon was asking and what they had just done. He started laughing, “I think you already know!”

It took Ronon a moment to catch on to the joke. “See, I'm a natural,” he grinned.

John did his damnedest not to smile. “Asshole.” He closed his eyes.

Ronon moved his chin to take the weight off Sheppard's collarbone and pulled him just a bit closer. He kissed the corner of his mouth and said, “Love you, too.”

 **The End ******


End file.
